Through the Mind of the One Winged Angel
by Zen -Xegara
Summary: Enter the mind of Sephiroth. Plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Any character, or location in Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix.  
  
"Legend" (Through the eyes, thoughts, and memories of Sephiroth)  
  
'I was an experiment used and discarded,  
  
with my emotion I became fool hearted.  
  
Believed I was the same, believed I was different,  
  
couldn't make up my mind, thoughts incoherent.'  
  
'I remember as I stole their lives,  
  
past memories began to materialize.  
  
The burning flesh, the putrid smell,  
  
the screams of agony I did not hear.'  
  
'I remember that fool who challenged me,  
  
killed him and set his soul free.  
  
I found Mother, the Ancient I sought,  
  
the blonde warrior, the last confront.'  
  
'Mortally wounded, it was he I fought,  
  
trying to kill him he saw my fear.  
  
Fighting him was all for naught,  
  
the souls I have taken they gather near.'  
  
'I summoned the Meteor, but saw it fall not,  
  
I bled for the Planet, I died for the power I sought.  
  
I saw in my last breath of life,  
  
My destroyer, Strife.'  
  
'Lost the battle and fell,  
  
Forever tormented in Hell.  
  
Let it be said, it was the end,  
  
For I came back, death I will send.'  
  
'Legend, I met my end and fell.  
  
Truth, I ascended forth from Hell.  
  
Back, To inflict my vengeance upon life.  
  
Rage, I will defeat my Strife.'  
  
[The souls I took, they linger and fear.  
  
My life lives, and they all draw near.  
  
To torment, and haunt me.  
  
Their souls, can never be free.  
  
Legend.] 


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: Any character, or location in Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix.  
  
[Special Thanks To] Sesshys-Kawaii-Kitsune for reviewing my first poem. This poem was lil bit harder to write on, considering the circumstances of the poem, other than that, enjoy.  
  
"Truth" (The incidents behind Sephiroth's madness)  
  
'Ever since the day of birth, I could feel,  
That one day the inferior race shall kneel.  
Perhaps all that was meant to see,  
Was a plan of the cells inside of me.'  
  
'My abandoning father, I knew not,  
A powerful specimen was whom he sought.  
I was that specimen, why, I can not say,  
Strife killed him, now can't see the light of day.'  
  
'My mother, we were separated young,  
My only memory, the song she sung.  
The president Shinra took me in,  
I killed him, his bloodline thin.'  
  
'Five years before, in that forsaken town,  
I killed again, and burnt it down.  
But not before, I found the books I read,  
Professor Gast's reports, written in lead.'  
  
'I wandered in search of her,  
Found the reactor before her lure.  
The empty chamber, no longer filled,  
Took her head, as for the warrior, he I killed.'  
  
'Injured my sanity, injured my body,  
Tried to flee, but found Strife.  
I fell in, and saw nobody,  
The stream of souls, the birth of life.'  
  
'The lifestream was what they called it,  
I gained the knowledge, and formed a plan.  
To be a God, to mold the planet as I saw fit,  
In the end, I broke her control, and bit the hand.'  
  
'Legend, Jenova was my mother.  
Truth, I was the experiment to my father.  
Back, To avenge the deaths and blood I spilled.  
Rage, Forced to defeat my past, the mounds I filled.  
Truth.' 


	3. Fate

Disclaimer: Any character, or location in Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix.  
  
"Fate" (Sephiroth's memories, and thoughts about why he was defeated by Cloud.)  
  
'Why, how could he have beaten me,  
Was it fate, or a force I could not see?'  
  
'The vengeance he sought, the pain I caused,  
The moment of truth and valor, the warrior paused.'  
  
'Why, why did he pause when we met,  
Did he know of this moment, was fate set?'  
  
'Those emerald blue eyes I saw that day,  
Was it fear, I truly can not say.  
I caused him so much sorrow, the girl I killed, the town I burned,  
I was the stronger one, the one destined to be a God, had fate turned?'  
  
'Why, how could he of foiled my plans,  
Was I the puppet, and the puppet master his hands?'  
  
'The sword of legends, Masamune, the one used to kill,  
My thirst for ultimate power, was it unable to fill?  
Had fate dealt me a bad hand, or was fate even there,  
Too full of greed and power, was my madness to much too bear?'  
  
'Why did Jenova, the calamity from the skies, use me,  
Lured into pseudo pride, blinded so I could not see?'  
  
'Legend, I had died at the end of the Wutai War.  
Truth, I did not die, but was controlled by the calamity.  
Back, now to understand my fate.  
Rage, it was my quest for power only to have it taken from me.  
Fate.'  
  
[Here I lay, floating aimlessly in a river of life.  
Why me, why couldn't it have been Strife?  
Here shall I lie for all eternity, to beg forgiveness, from all creation.  
Until my time surfaces, and I welcome the Silver Redemption.  
Fate.] 


	4. Back

Disclaimer: Any character, or location in Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix.  
  
"Back" (Sephiroth expresses his redemption.)  
  
'My quest full of sorrow and rage,  
I was the last, like the chocobo sage.  
My mother lost, my father dead,  
Jenova's cells controlling my head.'  
  
'My body floated the lifestream, my power gone,  
To be a God, no power could defeat mine, none.  
The living Jenova inside of me, power it'd horde,  
The only way to win, was to kill by the sword.'  
  
'My powers, an experiment, nothing more,  
After finding Mother, my body was sore.  
Too weak to fight back she assumed control, mindless,  
When I saw her fall, I gave the sacrifice, selfless.'  
  
'The power I gained then from her corpse, to intimidate,  
My ultimate power, my ultimate dream, exterminate.  
The blonde puppet of mine, broke my control, he was no fool,  
Defeated me and struck me down, into the soul stream, the pool.'  
  
'Father and son, joined in Hell,  
Mother and son, separated at life.  
Like one another, father and son fell,  
The mother's son, taken by Strife.'  
  
'Legend, my life was the greatest price.  
Truth, I stumbled and fell, my sacrifice.  
Back, to return to normal life.  
Rage, no longer directed at Strife.  
Back.'  
  
[Ultimate sacrifice pays its rewards to all creation.  
My untimely death and rebirth, my silver redemption.  
I'm back.] 


	5. Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy.  
  
P.S. I decided to write from the view of Sephiroth, through his thoughts and emotions, hopefully it's as good as my poems.  
  
Souls  
I remember my past, for my past never is put behind. It is my future, my present and there is no past. The souls I have taken, they gather near my mortal body, I hear their pleas now, their cries for help but were never heeded, all of it. Their ghastly figures surround my mind and body. I can not escape, their power is gone, but their sorrow lives on. Their souls travel, but have steered off course, they haunt me.  
Their ghostly hands grasp what mortal flesh they can not hold; their transparent feet feel not the ground of the living. The mortal boundaries of life are no longer obstacles in death. Their souls stay, attracted to me because of each untimely death I hold. The blood is cleansed from my mortal hands, but deep inside my mind I still see the blood spilt.  
My sword is refurnished, cleansed as well, but to me all I see is the blood I spilt with it. My sword's curse is my life now, the power corrupted my mind and I killed on the spur of the moment, not considering the souls were going to haunt me for punishment and retribution. One day they will part, they will leave, the day of my redemption. Some ungodly power holds them to me, but I can not control that, not yet.  
My vision of my promised salvation, it shows me as the ruler of the souls that haunt me now; they will part to the world of the souls, a world of no mortality. I will one day rule supreme, but not until I have passed the tests set before me. To endure the torture of those I myself tortured, to defeat a great foe with the Great Sacrifice, and to be sent back to finish my job, to defeat an already defeated foe. Then, with those three tests passed, my salvation will open the door of my redemption.  
The godlike power I seek, will be mine in my time of redemption, perhaps it was too soon to search for it those many years ago? But it means nothing to me now; I must live with the curse until my day of reckoning is summoned forth. I will live on, now and forever, one day, all shall kneel before me among the world of souls.  
  
"They surround me, haunting and fearing my anger. They know of my promised power, my eternal life and my unmatched commands, one day they will be the ones haunted. Not by my power, but by my presence alone, my redemption draws near, I feel it."  
  
"Souls" 


	6. Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy.  
  
P.S. Once again I'm writing in 'Story' format, I've fallen into a writer's block with the poems. Hopefully this is as good as "Souls", enjoy.  
  
P.S.S. Look for my new poem, "Voices" in about a week or two, remember to R&R, thanks.  
  
Curse  
I don't remember my past much, but it still haunts me, the decisions I made. Not only do the souls that I've taken life from haunt me, it is also the dreaded curse of Masamune. It's not really a curse, so I have come to believe, more of an enchantment, placed upon it by a godlike force. The enchantment attacks not the mind of the person, but first the heart. It worms its way into your heart and uses your deepest symbol against you, whether it be light or dark, good or evil.  
This is how I became a victim to my own emotion. I had ran away from home when I was young, my mother told me I was the same, I knew I was different. I was gone for years; I returned home, or at least where my home used to be. My hometown was destroyed, by none other than the Shinra, wiped off the Planet, oh how I resented them. I decided to join SOLDIER; once I became a strong adversary I'd kill the president.  
Years went by, and I became that adversary I so longed to be, but I did not kill the president, not yet of course. I had put my pain aside for power, my malice for glory, my hatred for valor, and my retribution for honor. I was on a mission to a village on the North continent called Icicle Village. As we traveled through the cavern of ice, we encountered many fiends; of course me being the bravest and best among my subjects, I destroyed the fiends.  
After several hours of traveling the dark ice covered cavern, my subjects and subordinates wanted to make camp, I agreed. I decided to leave the camp in the middle of the night, it turned out we were only a few miles away from the cavern's end. I walked out into the cloudless starry night not expecting to witness a miracle of the immortals.  
As I stared into the starry night the winds shifted west, and there was an earthquake that destroyed the cavern's entrance. I was stranded in this desolate snowfield. My subordinates and subjects were crushed underneath ice from the cavern's implode. Next, I witnessed the power of the immortals.  
The cloudless sky was torn asunder by some great force that could not be seen by mortal eyes. Forth from the rip in the atmosphere came a bright beam of light that ended not five yards from me. I decided to reach the spot in which the beam struck the ground, a circle. I walked for hours it seemed, not going anywhere. I had given up all hope of reaching that spot, but then, all of a sudden the beam of light appeared before me, another miracle of the immortals.  
I realized that the light was hotter than any fire any mortal could produce; it melted the rock in which it was cast upon into a molten pool of lava. Then the light of the immortals disappeared and the rip in the sky was enshrouded with a heavy fog. I could only see the lava pool in front of me, I began to grow afraid. I didn't want to move, for if I did, who knows what wrath the immortals could inflict on me.  
Just as I gave up courage and sanity, I witnessed yet again a miracle of the immortals. Forth from the pool rose a blood red sword, it had been stained with the blood from eons of massacres. The blade just floated there in the lava, as if it were being held by a mighty force. I dared not move, and then I heard a voice.  
It told me to grip the sword by the handle and pull it forth from the molten rock. I obeyed and as I gripped the handle, my body was sent into an uncontrollable twitch. I saw in torrents, the memory of the sword. I saw its creation, its destruction, its revival and its eons of destruction, oblivion, and massacres. I began to hear the voice of the sword calling to me, it reminded me of my hatred for the Shinra, told me to destroy them and all who opposed me.  
After I gained control of my body the sword began to glow with a faint aura. The blood evaporated leaving behind a beautifully crafted blade. The sword once weighed incredible amounts, but now it felt as light as air. I felt the power of the sword; it gave me the strength to do what few mortals could. And like the great masters of Masamune before, I became victim to its power and created oblivion and havoc on the Planet.  
I traveled back to the Shinra's HQ in Midgar; I killed everyone brave enough to prevent my entry to the building, and each floor. I found the president's office overlooking the desolate slums of Midgar. The president was not there, so I waited for his return. For days I waited, not moving from my place in front of the window. On the third day he returned and was shocked to see me, he asked how the mission went, I told him calmly, using the sword.  
I left immediately after his death, not even taking my beloved sword from the gash in his back. After awhile I returned and walked in his cold blood upon the floor, retrieved my sword and left. It was not until I left the building when I began to see and hear the voices of those I killed. Their cold clammy hands grasping for my throat, heart, and my soul, I saw the blood on my hands, and on the sword, it would not go away.  
I have killed so many, but now I realize it is the fault of the immortals that I see the souls of the dead. It is the curse of Masamune, placed upon it by the same immortals that gave it so willingly to me. One day I will rule supreme, and the first thing I'll do is destroy those good for nothing immortals from all existence.  
  
"Do you hear my thoughts you pathetic patronizing fools? Do you laugh at my suffering, my anger, my torture? Well it will all be over for you soon, you all see my future; your omniscient eyes can not mistake it. One day your laughter will end and mine will begin; your immortals lives gone, and mine beginning.  
You will beg forgiveness for my curse and torture, but I will not heed it, you will be eliminated from existence, or perhaps I'll make you mortal. And fear my power as I once feared yours. The clock is ticking; soon it will be my turn for retribution among the immortal realm. Beware; all of you will be my first victims."  
  
"Curse" 


	7. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy.  
  
P.S. If you've read these poems and stories in this Fan Fic, I suggest R&R(ing) my other work, "The Silver Redemption". It corresponds to these poems and stories. Thanks.  
  
Death  
  
I remember the seconds slipping away like the sands in my hourglass of life. As I supposedly walked into the crater of my oblivion, it would be only a matter of time before my puppet found me. He would break my hold upon his mind; cast aside the strings as the puppet defies its puppet master. He would fight me with his only remaining emotion, revenge. I have taken so much from him and the inferior race on this Planet; it will soon be my time of atonement.  
My plan to be a God was perfect, the only power greater than mine was that of the Immortals that promised the Godhood to me. I did not trust the Immortals; they had all the power in the World of the living and dead, immortal and mortal. Yet, even I fell victim to the religion of the Immortals, and in doing so was promised ultimate power. I walked and descended to my rightful place in the Northern Crater, to wait for my last confront with a band of mortals that wished to rid the Planet of my existence. I am not worried.  
The curse of Masamune has changed into a nightmare. No longer do I only see the dead I have killed, but I see the changes in time and the hourglass of each life slowly diminishing. It torments me, I look at each fiend as I pass them unthreatening, their lives will end once my puppet meets them. But the thing that I fear the most is, I do not see my own hourglass in the sands of time, I am not present. I do not know where or when my death will be issued, of this I am afraid. But even in death I will still wait for my promised power.  
As I wait for my final battles in front of the imprisoned Holy, I sense the presence of the mortals of whom I will have to fight. I sense the battles above my head; I see the souls of the fiends being extinguished by the blades and weapons of my opponents. I see even the presence of Jenova, my 'mother'. She waits for anything to challenge her ultimate form and power, but I see her death, her sand in the hourglass for her life is almost diminished completely. It will be soon.  
I see the armies of Shinra surrounding 'my' foe; three of them descend to find Jenova, not expecting her of course. They fight her gallantly and are triumphant. As her soul dies, I feel her power transcending the barriers of life to merge with mine. I will be even stronger now; I welcome the new power without the slightest of thought.  
All of them fall into the blinding light of the Lifestream and find me waiting for them. My power is far out of their league, yet, they continue to struggle forward, continue to stress the matters at hand. The blonde puppet speaks to me, calls me forth, I do not heed his words. As I warped the surroundings around them to as I saw fit, they gathered teams and decided to fight me. I dare not disappoint them now.  
In the darkness I felt the pulsating power of Jenova inside of my blood. I felt the pleasure of my mutation. My mass increased as I assumed the form of Bizzaro Sephiroth. My legs were the first to mutate, they merged into a giant stalk and my waist became a massive sphere. My torso and arms expanded, allowing room for the massive muscle that formed. My hands grew slim, and flatten and became finlike.  
I felt the blood rush to my head as it mutated as well, it caused me much agony. My ears hardened and became long curved horns. My hair transpired into a long tentacle and grew a faint blue-green. The most hideous part of my mutation had to have been my extra body. Forth from my scalp grew the torso of my human body, my arms merged with my torso and my hair became yet another tentacle. When I was finished I exhaled with a sigh of relief, the darkness cleared and my foes were able to see the fruits of my pain.  
Even though they feared my power, their bravery took control of their fear and they fought against my mighty power. My puppet began to break the strings of my control here; he used a mighty Eidolon against me, one from the dark ages. Twelve knights attacked me all simultaneously, and then the king of the knights struck me down with a mighty sword known as Excalibur. My body shivered, and I fell backward in defeat. My body became a transparent red shape as I disappeared into the darkness.  
I changed their surroundings once more, I took them into a mighty void and there I became Safer Sephiroth. My power was far stronger in this state as in the Bizzaro form. I floated in the void upon six magnificent wings that formed from my legs. My right arm was replaced with a mighty scythe, and two massive halos were suspended behind me. My hair was white and my eyes blue. I'd like to see them defeat me now.  
Even as they attacked, I felt no pain. They did not hurt me; they could not dent my power in the slightest bit. Even the Dark Age Eidolon was unable to pierce my barrier. I launched several fatal attacks, such as my 'Pale Horse' and 'Shadow Flare'. But they were so determined to defeat me; it did little damage to their pride. I decided they weren't worth fighting and unleashed the mightiest Eidolon of them all, 'Super Nova'.  
Even as the heavens themselves shattered, their pride and determination did not. Only one of them survived the fight conscious. My blonde puppet defeated me with a mighty slash with his sword, the Ultima Weapon. As I fell in defeat the illusion around me shattered with my body. They were safely on the ground in the bottom of the Crater. They thought they were victorious and decided to leave, but my puppet knew better. He felt my presence and dove into the void and found me waiting for him, alone.  
I was in my mortal body; I was more powerful in this form than any other. I fought him with the last of my power. It was here he cast down my strings of power and fought like a true warrior. He unleashed the ultimate attack, 'Omnislash'. As he drew close to me with the blade of the Ultima Weapon, I felt a change in my soul. I lost all my power and was defenseless.  
The Immortals had taken what power I had and given it to my puppet. He became the puppet master and I the puppet. He struck me down with his sword as the puppet master might throw his puppet into the furnace. I dropped the fabled Masamune as I lost all nerve feeling in my body. I looked upon my chest as blood dripped from my wounds. I fell back into the darkness and entered the World of Souls.  
  
"You Immortals thought you could destroy my promised power in death, all you worthless fools managed to do is change the rules. I will gain my power, and the first thing I'll do is pass Judgment upon your unworthy souls. The wrath of the One Winged Angel never ceases, never can be diminished. I am the Chosen."  
  
"Death" 


	8. Judgment

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy.  
  
Judgment  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
I found myself staring into the skies of the World of Souls, otherwise called the Zero World.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
I found myself questioning my eyes, I was in the Realm of the Immortals; yet, there were none to be found.  
  
"I feel their presence; but, where in the blasted Hell are they?"  
  
I felt their presence, it frightened me; but at the same time thrilled me. I walked along the cold decadent clouds of the Zero World, pondering what I'd do to rebel against the Immortals that brought me here. Through death I was brought here, though it was not my time to die. Those Immortals saw how strong I was becoming, and how close I was to fulfilling my promise, but that scared them; and of course, they killed me.  
  
"Show yourselves! I'm growing impatience of your ignorant avoidance!"  
  
I discovered myself yelling to those that had shut their ears to my pleas. As I grew more and more impatient, my anger began to reach its limitations. I could feel the blood rushing to my head as my anger began to squirm inside my bowels. Before I knew it, my thoughts of vengeance had found words and I was yelling them to the omniscient hearing of the Immortals. Before long I realized even my ramblings of vengeance and malice fell on deaf ears. Then I noticed a small change in the core of my being. I felt a sense of renewal and déjà vu, I then remembered my promise, my godhood, and my redemption. It was the time of my ascension; I knew what I had to do. I felt the pleasure of my energy being restored to me, I began to grasp its power, mold it, and use it.  
  
"There is no mistaking it now fools! This is my time for redemption and your Judgment I shall deem according to my content."  
  
The aura of my uncanny power swirled around me; I sensed my power and control over all I saw. My mental curse of Masamune was released and I controlled even the very mind of my dear sword. I then felt alone; my mighty blade of destruction, valor, and honor was not at my side. Those Immortals left it in the hands of mortals, what fools I thought they were. I would simply have to claim it for myself, yet again.  
  
"It is time, transcend all barriers of the mortals you served and betrayed, blood omen and massacre bringer. Come forth into the Realm of the Immortals; take your place upon my right side, Masamune."  
  
I solemnly awaited the arrival of my sword, Masamune, I would be its final master, and no other mortal would lay its death ridden hands upon its blade. I waited for mere minutes in that realm and then through a rip in the clouds came forth the legendary sword Masamune. As I grasped the handle of Masamune I spoke to it, I told it of its retribution and my redemption; I prepared its spirit for the judgment about to commence. This was truly the last moments of the Immortals, soon I would be the sole ruler of the Zero World, and it was time to pass judgment upon those worthless souls.  
  
"Awaken mighty blade of Masamune, your time of retribution has come, may your anger and vengeance be swift as my redemption and ascension be powerful! Ascend to your rightful place among the realm of your birth, show these pitiful 'gods' what you're truly capable of, what they have feared would one day happen! I shall soon deem these 'gods' unworthy of life, and hereby sentence them to mortal living! Now, arise Masamune, let my power and yours be one! Let us purge this repulsive realm! The day of the Judgment has arisen!"  
  
"Judgment" 


	9. Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own anything referring to Final Fantasy or other corporation works.  
  
(Sephiroth expresses how the voices in his head has driven him to insanity)  
  
"Voices"  
  
'Through my veins, flow blood of the Ancients;  
These souls torture me, trying to ignore, I've lost patience.  
Eternal sorrow, can't hurt my sanity or soul;  
For I see my redemption, it makes me whole.'  
  
'Voices.  
Can't stop these voices.  
More voices.  
Can't stop them from entering my mind.  
Too many voices.  
Interrupted my sanity, and made me blind.  
Voices.  
They don't go away!'  
  
'Plan of Godhood, my intellect crafting;  
Rise to power, now can't stop laughing.  
Chasing toward my goal, they continue to follow;  
Grasping my strength and killed, my heart hollow.'  
  
'Voices.  
Please stop these voices.  
More voices.  
They've driven me to insanity.  
Too many voices.  
Real from fake, can't tell, I've embraced the calamity.  
Voices.  
Make them go away!'  
  
'Countless deaths, unnecessary destruction;  
Plans for world domination, under construction.  
You can't stop me, don't even try;  
You'll bow before me, can't make me die.'  
  
'Voices.  
I beg to stop these voices.  
More voices.  
They taken control, unable to see.  
Too many voices.  
Weakening I am, have fallen on one knee.  
Voices.  
They better go away!'  
  
'Godhood nearing, my mighty rise;  
Eternal power, this world's demise.  
Finally within the crater, end my life;  
Struck down and died, by my Strife.'  
  
'Voices?  
Are they finally gone?  
No more voices?  
Life is not eternal, no matter to discuss.  
Are they truly gone?  
Life's great surprise, death liberates us.  
Voices?  
Banished!' 


	10. Ascension

Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Final Fantasy or other corporation's works.  
  
"Ascension"  
  
(What truly happens when Sephiroth dies)  
  
'Amiss this cloudy plain,  
I realize how my plan was vain.  
To relive my mistake, Strife; our paths shall ever cross,  
No matter the stake, it shall always have been my loss.'  
  
'Now as I stand, judgment and accusations before me,  
My atonement shall cure their blindness, and all shall see.  
The power from deep within, no longer desecrated,  
My ascension and I exalted high, my new being created.'  
  
'Bountiful land of dead souls, the limitless magic,  
The powerful Judgment Gate, its symbols angelic.  
For the last and final time, Strife, shall our paths entangle,  
I'm the One Eternal, long live the One Winged Angel.'  
  
'Upon thy throne on which I sit, I rule creation,  
No longer my body a cursed damnation.  
Sane again, those Cells now gone,  
I rise again, to greet thy dawn.'  
  
'To heal the Planet, to end its cries,  
To cleanse its spirit, n'er more the blood red skies.  
It'll go away at my command,  
For the universe sits upon my hand.'  
  
'My grand ascension, you shall fear,  
My return before you, intentions clear.  
Amongst this lonely plain, none hear the cries.  
I'll rule uncontested, the Zero World skies.'  
  
"Ascension" 


	11. Breath

Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Final Fantasy or any other corporation's works.  
  
(Sephiroth, now a 'god', brings Vincent back to life...But for what purpose?)  
  
"Breath"  
  
'Atoned and forgiven, free from sin,  
Light and dark, never more blend.  
Gone the demons, gone the cries,  
No longer beneath, their darkening skies.'  
  
'Now breathe, rise and wake,  
Now heed my warning, the balances shake.  
Go follow my guides south,  
Go deep below the Planet's mouth.'  
  
'Down to the last Cetra city, its holy temple,  
Listen, the next task shall not be simple.  
Do not forget, these are the trials,  
To open the portal, align the dials.'  
  
'Before the gate, I shall wait,  
Two beings, all shall appreciate.  
One immortal, one upon mortal plain,  
Both beings, myself, forever reign.'  
  
'Fear not the evil within,  
Fear not my maniacal grin.  
My insanity perished, along with my pride,  
No longer vile, my good spirit inside.'  
  
'To cross the realms of life and death, to survive,  
To achieve my long lost glory, my path divine.  
To watch and protect, those I hate,  
I am their guardian, their fate I create.'  
  
'I cannot abandon them now.'  
  
"Breath" 


	12. Prayer

Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Final Fantasy or any other corporation's works.  
  
(Sephiroth's prayer)  
  
"Prayer"  
  
Rest...  
Embrace the creeping darkness,  
Devouring the lightening of your wake...  
  
For if you die beneath your sheet,  
Worry not, the promise I shall keep...  
  
Fear not your Angel watches,  
As the Shepherd tends His Sheep...  
Rest...  
  
"Prayer" 


End file.
